


All Talk

by ginamc



Series: Fantasies Series [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginamc/pseuds/ginamc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota isn’t sure how she never noticed it before, but Jim’s accent becomes stronger when he’s really drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Talk

She studies him, unexpected tingles flaring in places that she didn’t even know she had. Nyota isn’t sure how she never noticed it before, but Jim’s accent becomes stronger when he’s really drunk. It begins with a slight lilt. Even without knowing that he was from Riverside, she would have been able to pin down the dialect in no time flat. It’s her job as Communications Officer, after all, to be able to identify various dialects of various languages.

As a woman, she’s disgusted by his corny pickup lines and lewd stares. But as a linguist, she’s fascinated by the way his lips and tongue move to form the rolling ‘r’s and the very subtle twang in his voice as he calls the waitress ‘honey’. She can’t help that her heart speeds up slightly at the nearly unnoticeable emphasis placed on certain syllables of certain words. It makes her think of him doing farm chores--feeding pigs, milking cows, building fences...She knows its stereotypical, but she just can’t help it.

She also can’t help the way her mind flashes to him using that accent for other things, among them crooning to a woman in the throes of passion. Her cheeks flush at the direction of her imaginings. One touch and Spock would know. The thoughts, after all, are so very close to the surface and the half-Vulcan always has been able to read her like a book.

It’s not that she doesn’t love Spock. She does. But accents and dialects are her weakness. Not just Kirk’s, but any exotic accent really. It excited her when Spock spoke his native Vulcan dialect, the sharp language making her think of him dominating her in every way. She shivered. But a fantasy was only a fantasy...right?


End file.
